Last Goodbye
by Mushi kara-chan
Summary: Dia di sana, melayang dan menatap kosong ke arah seonggok tubuh yang kini terlihat tidak bernyawa lagi. Sesak, isakan tangis yang ingin sekali ia keluarkan sama sekali tidak bergeming. Tidak ada air mata, ataupun suara yang keluar dari bibir lembutnya./"Kau ingin menyalahkan takdirmu?"/"Tidak! Teme, teme, aku takut,"/"Baik, baik akan kuberi kau waktu!"/WARN : FEMNARU!OC/RnR? XD


**Last Goodbye**

.

.

.

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto, saia cuma numpang minjem**

**Rated T**

**Pairing : Sasu****Fem****Naru **

**Genre : ****Family, Hurt and Comfort, a little bit Romance, Angst, Supranatural**

**Warning : Typo, OC, OOC, Gaje, FemNaru!**

'**DLDR'**

**OoOoOoOoOoOooO**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1 : Cry~<strong>

* * *

><p>Dia di sana, melayang dan menatap kosong ke arah seonggok tubuh yang kini terlihat tidak bernyawa lagi. Sesak, isakan tangis yang ingin sekali ia keluarkan sama sekali tidak bergeming. Tidak ada air mata, ataupun suara yang keluar dari bibir lembutnya.<p>

Manik Saphire itu mengepalkan kedua tangannya erat saat melihat beberapa orang datang, memasuki ruangan di sana, dan menangisi tubuh itu.

Teriakan, rengekan, dan tangisan pecah memenuhi seluruh ruangan. Memanggil-manggil namanya, dan menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh dingin di hadapan mereka.

"_Kaachan_! Hueee, _Kaachan_ bangun!" suara kecil itu menambah sakit dan sesak dadanya. Betapa inginnya ia berlari dan menerjang gadis kecil berambut pirang di sana, memeluk pemuda kecil berambut raven yang berusaha tegar dan menundukkan wajah, serta mencium seorang laki-laki tampan berambut raven di dekat mereka.

Menangis dan mengatakan kalau dirinya baik-baik saja, tidak usah khawatir dan-

"…"

Tapi sepertinya semua itu cuma mimpi belaka-

"Hiks, tidak bisa"

Karena dirinya kini hanya sebuah bayangan yang tak terlihat dan bahkan menyentuh seseorang pun ia tidak bisa. Ekstensinya kini sudah menghilang di dunia ini.

"Apa..apa yang harus kulakukan?" suaranya bertambah serak, saat menyadari bahwa mungkin ketiga orang di sanalah yang menyebabkan dirinya masih berada di sini, melayang tak tentu arah dan tidak bisa pergi ke atas sana.

Dimana tempat bercahayakan matahari terang, tempat ia harus pergi-

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Kaachan_, janji kan mau main cama Yuki nanti?!" sang gadis kecil berambut pirang menghentakkan kakinya senang dan berjalan tak tentu arah dengan membawa sebuah handphone milik ayahnya di tangan. Manik Onyxnya berbinar-binar dan senyum di bibirnya terus saja tersungging.

Sedangkan-

Di seberang sana-

Seorang wanita berambut pirang panjang turut tersenyum lembut, walau masih saja menampakkan cengiran rubahnya, "Tentu saja sayang, pokoknya setelah _Kaasan_ pulang kita main sepuas-puasnya!" jawabnya antusias. Salah satu tangannya masih sibuk merapikan pakaian-pakaian yang masih berada di atas tempat tidurnya.

"Hole! _Touchan_ dengal cendili, _Kaachan_ cudah Yuki kaci tahu, jadi _Touchan_ tidak boleh poli-poli _Kaachan_ lagi~"

Setengah terbahak, sang wanita bermarga Uchiha itu hampir saja kehilangan kendali tawanya saat mendengar nada polos putri kecilnya.

'Maksudnya pasti memonopoli,' pikirnya cepat-

"Hn, baiklah kali ini _Tousan_ kalah."

Suara baritone yang ikut menyahut membuat tawanya terhenti. Rasa rindu perlahan menyergapnya,

Bagaimana ia tidak rindu kalau bukan karena pekerjaan yang mengharuskan ia pergi dari tempat ia tinggal, Konoha. Terpaksa membuatnya berpisah selama dua minggu dari sana. Meninggalkan sang suami, Uchiha Sasuke. Dan putra serta putri kecilnya. Menma Uchiha, Yuki Uchiha.

Ah, baru meninggalkan mereka dua minggu saja sudah membuatnya rindu setengah mati, apalagi kalau nanti ia pergi selama beberapa bulan, tahun atau bahkan selamanya?

"…."

'Ck, apa yang kupikirkan!' reflek menyadari pikiran terakhirnya membuat wanita itu menepuk pipinya keras.

"_Dobe_, kau masih ada di sana?"

"Eh! I..iya," suara berat Sasuke menyentakkan lamunannya lagi, sukses membuat laki-laki di seberang sana mengernyit bingung.

"Kau kenapa?" sebuah pertanyaan singkat terlontar-

Sang empunya makin panik, "A..ah, tidak tadi aku hanya melamun saja! Ahaha, jangan khawatir _Teme_~" menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal, ia jadi salah tingkah begini. Padahal hanya mendengar suara Sasuke saja. Apa ini efek hubungan jarak jauh,

"….."

Ah dia mulai kacau-

"Merindukanku, hm?"

"A..apa!" wajah wanita cantik itu memerah dengan cepat, pikirannya gampang sekali di tebak. Dan ia akui kalau sekarang, Sasuke tengah menyeringai senang, berhasil membuatnya seperti ini.

"Hn, kami merindukanmu di sini _Dobe._ Jadi cepatlah pulang."

Berniat untuk protes, namun segera terhenti saat mendengar ucapan lanjutan sang suami. Sikap salah tingkahnya tadi langsung menghilang, di gantikan senyuman tipis.

"Aku juga merindukan kalian, kau tahu kan seberapa menderitanya aku di sini. Sendirian di dalam kamar, dan begitu pulang aku hanya di sambut dengan sebuah kasur besar tanpa teriakan kecil Yuki, Menma~" mengeluh singkat, sebelum akhirnya ia mengusap pangkal hidungnya,

"Hn, aku tahu."

Oh, iya ngomong-ngomong sejak tadi ia tidak mendengar suara putranya. Menma, perawakan yang mirip sekali dengan Sasuke, dingin, datar, namun tetap saja ada sisi manisnya "Menma, kemana _Teme_? Aku ingin berbicara dengannya~" merindukan putra sulungnya,

Tapi-

"Kau lupa kalau sekarang dia masih ada jam sekolah,"

Dan dia lupa sendiri-

Wanita itu menepuk keningnya, dan terkekeh kecil, "Oh, aku lupa! Hah, kalau begitu sampaikan nanti aku akan kembali pukul empat. Dan buat agar dia tidak ada pergi kemana-mana lagi. Pokoknya aku ingin pergi dengan kalian bertiga, Oke!" memberikan keinginannya pada Sasuke,

"Hn, yang terpenting kau harus kembali dengan selamat, baru kita mengurus itu semua." Ujaran singkat sang suami membuatnya tergelak-

"Ahaha, kau ini~ tentu saja aku akan kembali, secepat mungkin!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Saat itu dia benar-benar tidak tahu, kalau perkataannya akan berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat. Dan semua yang terjadi sama sekali tidak terpikirkan di otaknya, yang ia pikirkan hanya kembali dan bertemu dengan keluarga kecilnya.

Itu saja-

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dia mengingat kejadian itu dengan jelas, saat kereta api yang ia tumpangi tiba-tiba mengeluarkan suara decitan yang keras. Perlahan-lahan tubuhnya terhuyung, diiringi dengan teriakan keras para penumpang lainnya. Tangisan histeris, teriakan-teriakan yang hampir sama.

Meneriakan kata _'Keluarkan aku!'_ berulang-ulang dan menggedor kaca di samping mereka dengan ganas. Naruto masih tidak mengerti, pikirannya yang masih terlarut pada keluarga kecilnya di Konoha membuatnya tersentak saat suara decitan itu bertambah.

Kereta mengerem secara mendadak, menyebabkan tubuhnya yang kebetulan tengah berdiri terjatuh ke depan.

Dengan gerakan slow motion, manik itu melebar. Menatap pemandangan di hadapannya ngeri, tepat saat ia terjatuh. Sebuah kereta api kini sudah berada tepat berhadapan dengan kereta api yang ia tumpangi. Keduanya yang tengah melaju kencang, mengerem secara mendadak. Tentu saja tidak menghasilkan apa-apa-

'Tidak! Kami-sama tolong lindungi aku! Aku masih ingin bertemu dengan keluargaku!' menjerit dalam di detik-detik kereta itu saling bertabrakan.

Dan-

"…."

"Kami-sama! Setidaknya biarkan aku bertemu dengan mereka sekali saja!"

**Krieeetttt!**

**Brakk!**

Semuanya gelap-

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tess, **liquid bening itu akhirnya jatuh. Pertahanannya runtuh seketika. Naruto mengerti sekarang, dia mengingat semuanya.

"A..aku..aku sudah-hiks-_Kami-sama_, kenapa.." tangisannya pecah, Naruto meraung. Gelengan kepalanya semakin keras saat melihat ayah, ibu serta kakaknya datang dan memeluk tubuh kakunya.

Mereka menangis. Meneriakan namanya.

"Huaa, _Kami-sama_, kenapa kau ambil nyawaku. Aku..aku tidak tahu bagaimana mereka menjalani hidup tanpaku-hiks-aku merindukan mereka! Tak tahukah kau aku ingin bersama dan bermain dengan mereka setelah aku pulang nanti, tapi..tapi-huaaa!" air matanya jatuh semakin deras. Tubuhnya bergetar, bagaikan anak kecil yang kehilangan ibunya. Naruto mengeluarkan semua kesedihannya.

Wanita itu tidak peduli lagi dengan sifat anggunnya, semua ia buang. Naruto menangis lagi dan lagi.

"Hiks, Menma-bahkan aku belum sempat mendengar suaramu. Hiks-kalau saja..kalau saja aku tidak menaiki kereta api itu pasti..pasti-"

"Kau ingin menyalahkan takdirmu?"

**DEG!**

Suara asing di belakangnya sukses membuat Naruto menghentikan tangisannya. Tubuh gadis itu menegang-

Dan dengan cepat berbalik ke arah sumber suara-

Manik itu semakin membulat-

"…."

Bibirnya kelu, sesosok gadis berambut merah muda kini sudah berdiri di sana. Melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada dan menatapnya datar.

"Kutanya sekali lagi, apa kau ingin menyalahkan takdirmu?" gadis itu kembali bertanya-

"A..apa,"

Tubuh yang melayang itu mendekatinya, menatap Saphirenya. "Kau menangisi sebuah takdir yang di berikan _Kami-sama_ untukmu? Kalau bukan karena _Kami-sama_, kau tidak akan bertemu dengan suami dan putra-putrimu. Kalau bukan karena _Kami-sama_, kau tidak akan bisa jatuh cinta, bertemu dengan orang-orang yang berharga untukmu dan-"

"Aku tidak akan mati-hiks-" memotong ucapan sang gadis merah muda, dengan gamblangnya ia berkata seperti itu. Wanita itu menutupi wajahnya diiringi dengan isakan tangis.

Sang empunya hanya menghela napas, "Ya, memang seperti itu, kau tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa Naruto Uzumaki."

Tubuhnya Naruto tersentak, matanya memicing menatap gadis di hadapannya, "Bagaimana kau bisa tahu namaku," ucapnya serak.

Gadis itu mengendikkan bahunya sekilas, dan mengeluarkan sebuah buku tebal, "Aku hanya melaksanakan pekerjaanku, kenapa aku bisa tahu namamu. Simple saja, karena namamu sudah tercantum di buku kematianku."

"A..apa? Jangan bercanda!"

"Aku tidak peduli kau akan percaya padaku atau tidak, tapi yang pasti kau harus segera menghilang dari dunia ini. Aku menjemputmu, dan membawa nyawamu ke surga."

Air mata Naruto semakin mengalir deras, wanita itu menggeleng, "Tidak mau, aku..tidak mau meninggalkan mereka!"

"Kau tidak bisa membantah buku kematianku Naruto."

Masih bersikeras, "Tidak mau! Hiks, aku bahkan belum mengucapkan salam perpisahan pada mereka, aku belum menepati janjiku, masih banyak hal yang belum kusampaikan pada keluargaku-hiks-"

Gadis merah muda itu menatap iba, sudah beratus kali ia menemui para kliennya, tapi baru kali ini ia menemui wanita keras kepala seperti di hadapannya sekarang. "Kau harus-"

"Tidak! _Teme, teme_, aku takut,"

Manik Emerald gadis itu terbelalak, menatap seorang wanita cantik yang kini menangis dan merengek layaknya anak kecil. Sungguh berisik dan membuat telinganya berdengung-

"Setidaknya aku ingin bertemu dengan mereka, aku ingin berbicara kalau aku baik-baik saja. Kumohon jangan bawa aku pergi sekarang, biarkan aku-hiks-"

"…."

Oke, dia tidak tahan lagi-

Wanita di hadapannya benar-benar keras kepala, "Baik, baik akan kuberi kau waktu!"

Tangisan Naruto terhenti, maniknya menatap tak percaya, "Benarkah?"

"Ya, akan kuberikan kau waktu selama tiga hari, dan selama beberapa hari itu aku akan memberikanmu sebuah tubuh. Karena tidak mungkin kau akan menggunakan tubuhmu kembali."

"…." Naruto terdiam, tanpa tubuhnya, bagaimana bisa keluarganya mengenali dirinya?

"Ta..tapi bagaimana keluargaku bisa-" ucapannya terpotong-

"Itu tergantung kau sendiri, jika mereka benar-benar menyayangimu. Tidak butuh waktu yang lama untuk mereka menyadari kalau itu adalah kau."

"…" terdiam lagi, ia menunduk-

"Kalau kau menerimanya, waktumu hanya tiga hari terhitung dari sekarang, dan batasnya hanya sampai pukul enam sore. Terima atau tidak sama sekali?"

Ia tidak boleh menghilangkan kesempatan ini, jika ia di berikan waktu walau hanya sebentar kenapa tidak?

Tanpa basa-basi Naruto mengangguk, tubuhnya perlahan berjalan mendekati sang gadis merah muda, dan-

**Pluk-**

Memeluknya, ia menangis senang, "_Arigatou,_ kau benar-benar baik gadis cantik-" ujarnya-

Sedangkan sang gadis berdehem, dengan wajah mengeluarkan semburat kecil, "Namaku Sakura, dan aku melakukan ini semua karena tidak tahan mendengar rengekanmu."

Tersenyum sendu, Naruto melepaskan pelukannya. "Sekali lagi aku benar-benar berterima kasih-"

"Baik-baik, sekarang menjauhlah. Karena kebetulan sahabatku sedang pergi, jadi aku akan memakaikan tubuhnya padamu. Itu untuk mencegah kalau di dunia sana ada seseorang yang sama denganmu nanti."

Naruto mengangguk kecil-

"Aku mulai-"

"….."

Pendar-pendar cahaya mulai terlihat, semakin lama semakin terang, berbinar-binar menyelimuti seluruh tubuh Naruto.

Sampai akhirnya-

"….."

"Selesai." Tidak memerlukan waktu yang lama, Sakura berhasil menjalankan mantranya.

Dan di hadapannya sekarang, seorang gadis berumur delapan belas tahun berambut pirang panjang, dan dengan lekuk tubuh yang sempurna.

"Namamu sekarang bukan lagi, Naruto Uzumaki tapi-"

Manik Aquamarine itu perlahan terbuka, menatap sendu ke arah Sakura. Tubuh yang hampir mirip dengannya-

"Ino Yamanaka,"

"…" dirinya terdiam sesaat-

Bisa gawat kalau sampai ia menggunakan namanya di dunia sana, semua orang akan menganggapnya gila atau bahkan membawanya ke rumah sakit jiwa karena menggunakan nama orang yang sudah meninggal sebagai namanya-

"_Ha'I._"

Sekarang, apa dia bisa membuat Sasuke, Menma, Yuki serta keluarganya percaya kalau dirinya datang lagi dan berniat untuk menyampaikan salam perpisahan?

'Semoga semuanya akan baik-baik saja.'

* * *

><p><strong>TO BE CONTINUED~<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN :**

* * *

><p>Mushi bawa fic SasuFemNaru Minna! Dan pertama kalinya buat angst karena udah ketahuan kalau pemeran utamanya meninggal. Dan fic ini hanya berkisar dua atau tiga chapter tergantung berapa banyak word yang mushi ketik ehehe XD<p>

Jadi kalau ada yang minta lanjutannya silakan review, mushi usahakan bakal apdet cepet. Dan kalau tidak ada, akan mushi undur dulu #nggak bakal di hapus kok, soalnya idenya udah nyantol di otak dan susah buat ngilanginnya, muahaha :v#. Mengingat kalau banyak yang ga suka fic angst jadi pasti ga bakal ada yang kuat ya #tendang#pundung# wkwk XD XD

* * *

><p><strong>Untuk akhir Kata, Mushi nggak akan capek-capek bilang~<strong>

**SILAKAN RIVIEW~ \^0^/\^V^7**

**JAA~**


End file.
